And a Happy New Year
by Roxane1
Summary: Nouvel An au Koneko ou Pourquoi il ne faut jamais confier de missions délicates à Yohji..." Dites, les garçons… Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le brûlé, ici ? "


Eh oui, c'est bien moi qui ai commis cette petite horreur, moi qui me suis toujours dit que je n'écrirai pas de fic humoristique… Mais, vraiment, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

La vraie coupable, de toutes façons, c'est Aphykit. Bah oui, quand elle écrit aussi explicitement dans son histoire : " Je me demande ce que les Weiss font pour le réveillon." C'est vraiment me tendre une perche, non ?

Alors voilà, cette année c'est Noël avec Schwarz et Saint Sylvestre avec Weiss…

AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR

L'une d'entre elles grésillait.

Elle _grésillait_.

Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit celle du milieu, celle que tout le monde pouvait voir, bien en évidence au-dessus du comptoir.

Ken se massa méthodiquement les tempes. Note pour plus tard : ne plus jamais laisser Aya s'occuper des fournitures du réveillon. De toute évidence, il n'arriverait pas à lui faire admettre l'importance des décorations de Noël ni à le convaincre qu'il était nécessaire de dépenser plus de cent yens pour embellir leur précieuse boutique. Il n'arriverait pas à lui faire admettre que les fêtes de fin d'année étaient une occasion de se _détendre_. En supposant que ce mot fît partie du vocabulaire d'Aya le Taciturne. Peut-être pas. En fait, c'était même un miracle que le jeune homme ait accepté de se déplacer jusqu'à un magasin pour prendre la peine de faire des achats.

Mais, tout de même, une guirlande de cinq ampoules dont une ne marchait déjà plus, c'était un peu fort.

" Je ne vois pas où est le problème," déclara Aya en haussant les épaules. " Tu voulais des ampoules, non ? "

" Mais elles ne marchent pas correctement," se plaignit Ken depuis l'autre côté du comptoir, position stratégique choisie avec soin. Il avait appris qu'il était de bon ton de couvrir ses arrières quand la fantaisie le prenait de faire des reproches à son leader. " Et puis tu pourrais te changer. C'est le Nouvel An, quand même."

Aya considéra avec une surprise mêlée d'ennui son col roulé orange et son pantalon couvert de terre. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Omi entra avec un tourbillon de neige et un Yohji passablement bleuâtre sur ses talons.

" Akémashuté omédéto gosaimasu ! " (NdA : et c'est la version abrégée !) Annonça-t-il fièrement, brandissant une bouteille de champagne.

" Dis, tu pourrais avancer de trois pas que je puisse entrer, moi aussi ? C'est pas qu'il fait frais dehors, mais…"

" Oh, pardon Yohji-kun !"

" Dis-donc Yohji," Intervint Ken " c'est toi qui a eu la bonne idée d'accrocher du gui sur chaque centimètre carré de notre plafond ? "

" Oui !" S'exclama le jeune homme, rayonnant. " Ça vous fait plaisir ?"

" Nous sommes littéralement transportés d'allégresse. Des petites boules blanches me tombent dessus depuis ce matin. Sans compter qu'il faut empêcher le chat de les manger. Tu ne pouvais pas limiter ton… activité créatrice à, disons, ta chambre ?"

" Bien sûr que non, Kenken, la manœuvre aurait perdu tout son sens. La première fille qui mettra le pied dans cette pièce se trouvera automatiquement sous un de ces merveilleux bouquets. Aucune chance qu'elle ne nous échappe. Ingénieux, non ? "

" Et si c'est Momoé-san ? " s'enquit curieusement Omi.

" Elle ne verra jamais le gui à cette hauteur…"

" Tu es vraiment un obsédé, Yohji. De toutes façons il est presque huit heure et nous sommes fermés."

" Peut-être que Manx va passer…"

" J'ai ramené du champagne ! " coupa Omi en agitant dangereusement la bouteille qu'il avait toujours en main. Les trois autres suivirent inconsciemment l'audacieux mouvement des yeux… Et résolurent en silence qu'ils laisseraient au plus jeune le soin de l'ouvrir.

" Tu es trop jeune pour boire, Omitchi."

" Je ne suis pas trop jeune ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"

" À ton âge, je buvais du jus de pomme au réveillon."

" C'est ça, avec un peu de vodka au fond…"

" Ken, tu me blesses…"

" J'ai dix-sept ans, je vous ferai remarquer ! "

" … Mais je suis d'accord avec Yohji. Tu n'es pas encore majeur alors… "

" Mais…"

" Laissez-le tranquille. Il assez grand pour décider tout seul."

" Aya, depuis quand incites-tu les mineurs à la débauche ? "

Aya fronça légèrement le nez, mais ne répondit que par le silence de son mépris. Comment s'était-il retrouvé à passer cette inutile soirée en compagnie de cette bande de crétins glandulaires, déjà ?

Ken, qui sentait poindre la migraine, se proposa de calmer le jeu. N'était-il pas le seul ici à posséder un esprit lucide, cohérent et pratique ?

" Bon, je suggère qu'on se mette à table."

" Bonne idée," approuva Yohji.

" Seulement si j'ai une coupe !" Annonça Omi.

"…" Ajouta Aya.

Ken disparut dans la cuisine pour chercher les plats. Yohji considéra la guirlande au-dessus de sa tête avec circonspection.

" Il y en a une qui grésille " remarqua-t-il doctement. " Où est-ce que vous avez acheté cette camelote ?"

Aya le fusilla du regard et sortit de la pièce à grands pas. Yohji remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et lança un regard surpris au garçon, une vingtaine centimètres en dessous de lui.

" Aurais-je manqué de tact ?"

" Je crois que c'est lui qui l'a choisie…"

" Non ! Aya l'Intrépide ? Aya le Grand Coincé ? Aya-je-déteste-les-fêtes-et-je-suis-là-seulement-parce que-je-n'ai-rien-de-mieux-à-faire ? Il a acheté une guirlande ? C'est à vous guérir de l'athéisme…"

" Yohji !" Hurla la voix de Ken depuis la cuisine.

" Oui, Kenken ?"

Le jeune homme apparut sur le pas de la porte, les poings sur les hanches.

"La dinde," dit-il mystérieusement.

" Quoi "la dinde" ? "

" Comment ça "quoi la dinde" !" S'énerva Ken.

" Tu me dis "la dinde", alors je te réponds "quoi, la dinde ?" Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !"

" Où est la dinde ?"

" Mais quelle dinde !"

" Celle dont tu devais t'occuper et qui n'est _pas_ dans le four ! " S'écria Ken. " La dinde ! ça ne te dit toujours rien !"

" Aaah, _cette_ dinde…"

" Yohji-kun ! " s'exclama Omi " Ne nous dis pas que tu as oublié la dinde…"

" Pour être parfaitement honnête…"

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de dinde ?" Interrompit Aya, revenu de son bref ermitage, l'air encore plus pincé qu'à l'ordinaire.

" Yohji a oublié de préparer la dinde ! Bon sang, on ne peut vraiment pas te faire confiance !"

" Il ne fallait pas me demander de faire la cuisine, alors, " répliqua-t-il, vexé.

" Il fallait nous dire que tu ne te sentais pas capable d'assumer la terrible responsabilité de la dinde ! " contra Ken.

" Oh, ça va, vous trouvez que vous vous êtes mieux débrouillés avec les décorations ? Cinq ampoules dont une qui ne marche même pas ? "

" Je ne suis pas sûr que cette conversation soit particulièrement constructive," objecta Omi, soucieux de ne pas laisser la situation dégénérer. " On ne devait pas passer à table ?"

" Et on va manger quoi ? Les serviettes ? "

Le son caractéristique de la clochette retentit derrière eux. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le Koneko. Instinctivement, les quatre garçons se raidirent, toujours sur leurs gardes. Une voix féminine s'éleva de l'autre pièce.

" Youhou ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Aya-san ? Ken-san ? Je venais juste vous souhaiter une bonne année… "

" Sakura-chan ! " S'écria Yohji en s'élançant vers elle comme vers le messie, transfiguré par l'apparition de ce sauveur inespéré. " Mais ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte ! "

" Si tu l'embrasses, je te dénonce à la police, " prévint Ken avec sérieux.

" Tu as déjà décidé de faire de mon année un enfer ? "

" Je ne suis pas près d'oublier le coup de la dinde…"

" Tu es tellement rancunier, Kenken. Vois les choses du bon côté : il n'y aura pas de vaisselle à faire ! "

Sakura observa avec étonnement les jeunes fleuristes. Yohji et Ken semblaient déjà l'avoir oubliée, Omi tentait un sourire amical et Aya… était stoïque. Elle eut toutefois l'impression qu'il rassemblait toute sa force pour paraître cordial.

" Bonsoir Sakura," dit-il " Suite à… Un incident technique…"

" Au gâtisme prématuré de Yohji…"

" Nous ne pourrons pas t'inviter à notre table." Acheva Aya.

" Oh," fit la jeune fille, visiblement déçue. " Ce n'est pas grave…"

" Mais," intervint Yohji " Tu es la bienvenue à l'apéritif, si tu veux…"

" Parce que _elle_, elle n'est pas trop jeune pour boire ? " S'indigna Omi.

" On ne t'a jamais dit que les filles mûrissent plus vite que les garçons ?"

" Il y a du champagne, du lait et du jus d'orange." Enuméra calmement Aya.

" Et des biscuits apéritifs en guise de plat de résistance." Grinça Ken. " J'espère que tu aimes les crackers, Sakura."

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Finalement, venir au Koneko n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée que ça… L'humeur n'avait pas l'air très festive. Aya ne s'était même pas changé. Elle se demanda vaguement s'il lui arrivait d'ôter ce pull-over qui résistait à toutes les saisons et, apparemment, à toutes les occasions.

" Il y a encore de la tourte à la viande," informa Omi depuis la cuisine. " Je vais la faire réchauffer ! "

" C'est ça…" Grommela Ken.

" Je vais chercher les boissons." Annonça Aya en disparaissant de la pièce.

Sakura sentit alors un grand bras s'abattre sur son épaule.

"Alors, Sakura-chan !" S'exclama Yohji en repliant consciencieusement ses lunettes. " Tu ne fêtes pas le réveillon en famille ?"

" Non." Répondit-elle, un peu sur la défensive. " Vous non plus."

" Bien sûr que si." Répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire digne des plus grandes marques de dentifrice. " Nous sommes toujours en famille, nous autres. Nous sommes…"

" Yohji, viens chercher les verres ! Et si tu en casses un seul, je te botte les fesses jusqu'à Miami ! "

"…Comme des frères." Termina Yohji avec un sourire d'excuse. " Désolé, il faut que j'y aille… Il a un shoot terrible."

Elle battit des cils.

" Tu veux une coupe ?" Demanda Aya qui revenait avec une bouteille de champagne encore fermée.

" Oh, oui ! " Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'homme de sa vie se proposait de lui offrir un verre. Il inspecta suspicieusement le bouchon de liège, puis se tourna vers la cuisine.

" Omi, pourrais-tu ouvrir cette bouteille pendant que… J'aide Yohji avec les verres ?"

" Bien sûr, Aya-kun…"

" Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ne t'en fais pas ! "

Ignorant son partenaire, Aya arracha le plateau des mains du jeune homme. Omi, s'armant d'un tire-bouchon poussiéreux, commença à opérer dangereusement le champagne. Sakura dénicha une chaise dans un coin du salon et la traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Ken disposait rageusement des chips dans de petits bols en maugréant contre l'irresponsabilité de certains.

" Bon appétit." Lança-t-il hargneusement en jetant presque les bols sur la table.

"Oh, ça va, remets-toi Kenken. De toutes façons, la dinde ça fait grossir, pas vrai Sakura-chan ?"

" Hum… Oui."

" Oh… Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…"

Omi pénétra dans la cuisine, la bouteille à la main et un air contrit sur le visage.

" J'ai cassé le bouchon dedans." Dit-il d'une petite voix. " Je n'arrive pas à le récupérer…"

Ken recommença à se masser les tempes. Yohji lui tapota le dos avec compréhension.

" Pas grave, Omitchi. Ça arrive quand on manque d'expérience."

Sans se formaliser du regard menaçant qu'il reçut en salaire, le jeune homme se saisit de la bouteille et la brandit bien haut.

" Il n'y a plus qu'à le sabrer ! " Annonça-t-il en souriant.

Aya le fusilla du regard.

" Eh bien quoi ? Sabrer le champagne, vous n'avez jamais entendu ça ? Seigneur, on ne vous a jamais dit que vous devriez sortir un peu plus ? "

" Sabrer le champagne ? " Répéta Sakura. " Et ça se fait comment ? "

" Avec un sabre." Répondit promptement Yohji. " Il faut… Décapiter la bouteille."

" Et j'imagine que vous avez toujours un sabre sur vous." Ironisa La jeune fille.

Un long silence suivit.

" On peut aussi briser le goulot sur le comptoir, non ? " Suggéra Omi.

" Bon, donnez-moi ça." Ordonna Ken en tendant la main vers le champagne que Yohji lui remit avec un haussement d'épaules. D'un geste, il fracassa le bec de la bouteille sur la table. Tout le monde sursauta. Omi et Yohji échangèrent un regard légèrement inquiet, Sakura porta une main à sa poitrine et Aya haussa les sourcils.

" Voilà." Dit calmement Ken.

Il rendit la bouteille à Omi qui la prit d'une main hésitante. Il se mit en devoir de remplir cinq coupes sous le regard réprobateur de Yohji qui murmurait que les petits garçons ne devraient pas boire. Une fois les verres distribués, il leva maladroitement le sien.

" Eh bien… Comment dire… Ça n'a pas été une année facile pour nous tous. Il a fallu affronter des épreuves pour lesquelles nous n'étions pas toujours prêts…"

" Comme vivre avec Yohji…"

" Kenken ! Tu ne vois pas que Omitchi fait un discours ? "

"… Ou supporter des surnoms ridicules," poursuivit Omi " Mais je suis content… De l'avoir passée avec vous."

" Comme c'est mignon ! Il est déjà saoul ! "

" Certaines personnes sont capables de témoigner de l'affection sans avoir bu." Déclara Ken en s'asseyant à côté d'Omi.

" Et quand on n'en manifeste pas, même _après_ avoir bu ? "

" On est une cause perdue, j'imagine."

" Tu entends ça, Aya ? " S'esclaffa Yohji. " Remarque, personne n'a jamais pensé qu'il y avait le moindre espoir…"

Aya écrasa méthodiquement une chips sur la table.

" N'embêtez pas Aya-san," s'indigna Sakura. " Tout le monde a des difficultés différentes."

" Mais certains en ont plus que d'autres." Souffla Yohji.

" Hum, voilà, donc… Bonne année à tous ! "

" Bonne année." Répondirent Sakura et Ken de concert.

" Bonne année, chibi ! " cautionna Yohji.

" Bonne… année." Acheva Aya pour lequel ces mots semblaient être une torture. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir comment il avait été conduit à accepter de passer cette soirée ici ? Il se demanda si le personnel de l'hôpital décorait la chambre de leurs malades pour le soir du réveillon.

" Hééé ! Une boule de gui vient de tomber dans mon verre ! " S'écria Omi en extirpant une bille blanchâtre du fond de sa coupe.

" C'est un signe : tu ne devrais pas boire."

" Me dit l'imbécile qui a accroché du poison partout dans la maison."

" Jette-le. " Conseilla Aya en désignant le verre. " Tu risques de t'empoisonner."

Omi versa le reste de son champagne dans l'évier en lançant un regard meurtrier à Yohji qui feignit de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

" Tiens ? " S'étonna Sakura. " Pourquoi avez-vous accroché ça au plafond ?"

" Ken ne veut pas que je t'explique…" Gémit Yohji.

" On m'a dit que le gui avait une signification funeste dans le langage des fleurs… C'est vrai ?"

" Eh bien… Il signifie ' liaison dangereuse '." Expliqua Ken. " Mais il peut aussi symboliser le triomphe et la force."

" Liaison dangereuse… " Répéta rêveusement la jeune fille. "Alors c'est une plante qui vous va bien, non ? "

" Pourquoi ?" Demanda Omi qui scrutait toujours son verre vide d'un air mauvais.

" Parce que votre relation est certainement dangereuse ! " dit-elle en souriant. " Parfois, je me demande comment il est possible que vous ne vous soyez pas encore entre-tués…."

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard surpris.

" Mais puisque vous êtes tous là, ça veut dire que vos liens sont plus forts qu'il n'y paraît."

Un léger silence suivit la déclaration de Sakura. Puis Yohji se pencha vers elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

" J'ai toujours su que tu étais poète dans l'âme, Sakura-chan ! "

" Nous n'aurions pas de relation dangereuse si Yohji faisait la cuisine quand on le lui demande." Protesta Ken.

" Ni si tu arrêtais d'être constamment sur mon dos, Kenken."

" Quel culot ! Si je n'étais pas là tu serais mort d'une overdose de saké quelque part dans un bar ! "

" Ken-kun, ne t'énerve pas…"

" Pourquoi prends-tu toujours sa défense, Omi ?"

" Mais je…"

" En tous cas, je ne suis pas plus nul en cuisine que vous en décorations ! "

" Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si Aya n'est pas capable d'acheter une guirlande convenable tout seul ! "

" J'aimerais qu'on laisse ma guirlande en dehors de ça."

"Arrêtez de hurler, vous me donner mal à la tête ! "

" Bien fait pour toi ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire. De toutes manières personne ne m'écoute jamais dans cette maison ! "

" Dites, les garçons… Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le brûlé, ici ? "

Quatre mutisme tétanisés suivirent. Omi renifla précautionneusement et ses yeux manquèrent de bondir hors de leurs orbites.

" Oh, non ! La tourte ! "

Il ouvrait déjà le four duquel sortit un nuage épais et mal odorant. Un morceau de charbon fut retiré en hâte et posé sur la table. Tous observèrent en silence leur dernier espoir de dîner, à présent entièrement carbonisé. Ken se frotta les yeux. Il avait peut-être volé des tomates chez cette épicière, quand il était petit, il avait peut-être trompé la confiance de Yukio en l'abandonnant à l'aéroport, il avait peut-être assassiné quelques dizaines de personnes, mais _ça_… Il ne pouvait pas avoir mérité un châtiment pareil.

" C'est un peu trop cuit, non ? " Remarqua Yohji avec une bonne humeur qui donna envie à Ken de l'étrangler avec son propre câble.

" Je… Je suis désolé ! " S'écria Omi en éclatant en sanglots. " J'avais… Complètement oublié le four et je…"

" Hé, tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça quand même ? Moi j'ai oublié la dinde, toi le four, Aya que le nouvel an est une fête où l'on _s'amuse_… C'est pas grave."

Yohji essuya consciencieusement les larmes sur les joues du garçon.

" Vous voyez ? C'est un jour dont vous allez vous rappeler longtemps…"

" Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…"

" Kenken, j'essaye de remonter le moral d'Omi, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué."

Le garçon se moucha bruyamment et se rassit en reniflant.

" Hey, ça ne vous dirait pas de sortir un petit peu ? Histoire de manger quelque chose ? "

" Dans un bar, Yohji ? " Demanda Ken en roulant des yeux.

" Où vous voulez ! Parole ! "

Les quatre autres se concertèrent du regard. Aya haussa les épaules pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

" Si vous voulez."

" Alors c'est décidé ! " S'exclama Yohji qui avait visiblement choisi de prendre les mots d'Aya comme ceux du prophète. "Allez, tout le monde debout, je vais vous apprendre à vous amuser !"

Ken sentit qu'il regretterait amèrement cette soirée avant même d'être poussé dans la voiture. Peut-être qu'Aya avait raison, en fait. Le nouvel an ne méritait pas d'être fêté, il ne différait en rien des autres jours. Ou bien si : il était encore _pire_…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La tête d'Aya l'élançait douloureusement et il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de bâton sur la nuque. Il souleva péniblement ses paupières et inspecta les lieux du regard avec prudence. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans le salon. Il ne portait pas son pyjama. En fait, il n'avait même pas enlevé son pull qui exhalait à présent de désagréables relents d'alcool trop fort.

Au prix d'un terrible effort, il se hissa sur ses coudes et s'assit. À quelques mètres de lui, Ken était étendu à plat ventre sur les coussins, dormant du sommeil du juste. Sur le divan, Omi et Yohji sommeillaient eux aussi dans un amas de membres entremêlés. Aya se demanda brièvement comment Omi pouvait dormir dans une position pareille. Et Sakura ? Où était-elle ? Ah, oui, Yohji l'avait ramenée la veille… Si ses parents l'avaient vue rentrer, il pouvait être sûr qu'on ne la reverrait pas de sitôt au Koneko.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se remettre sur pieds, mais la douleur qui foudroya aussitôt son crâne l'en dissuada. Adossé au mur, il maudit silencieusement le gin tonic et la vodka melon. Et le saké. Sans oublier le rhum blanc. Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à passer la soirée du nouvel an dans des conditions pareilles ?

Son regard retomba sur les trois imbéciles qui ronflaient comme des bienheureux, leurs cheveux en bataille et leurs vêtements froissés et, soudain, il s'en souvint.

Dieu, voilà qu'il devenait sentimental… Il avait sérieusement besoin d'une longue et paisible nuit de sommeil.

-

Eh oui, on _peut_ passer un nouvel an sans dinde… Mais on voit bien où ça nous mène, non ?

Euh… Review ? Un beau geste pour la nouvelle année ! ( Ah oui, dans beaucoup de pays, l'année commence au printemps ! )


End file.
